los darkbots
by alex300
Summary: esta historia trata de como una nueva especie de medabots que itnentara gobernar al mndo


**Un nuevo medabot llega a la ciudad primera parte**

Descargo de responsabilidad: medabots no es Mio ni tampoco los personajes ecepto los nuevo esto es la primera temporada después del campeonato

Era un día tranquilo ikki de había levantado de buen humor. Metabee intento hacer lo enfadar pero no funcionaba así que metabee dijo:

-Veo que estas de buen humor. Así que dime quien res tu y que hiciste con el tonto de ikki de siempre- dice metabee

-deja de bromear solo me levante de buen humor nada mas- dice ikki

-ikki se te hace tarde para la escuela mejor apúrate- mama de ikki

-si mama- dice ikki

Entonces salio corriendo hacia la escuela en el camino se encontró a arika a brass y koji y sumilidon acompañado de ikki estaba metabee (nota: en este fic los medabot pueden entrar a la escuela). Al llegar se encontraron con samanta que ni bien los vio dijo:

-chicos se enteraron- dice Samantha

-no que pasa- dice ikki

-rokusho hoy lo encontramos muy malherido en la entrada ahora esta en el hospital de medabots y todo el que quiera ir a ver como esta es libre de ir casi todos los que lo conocían- dice Samantha

-¿estás segura?- dice ikki

-lo juro- dice Samantha

-mejor vamos a ver como esta- dice Akira

Todos asintieron y fueron a ver a rokusho. Mientras en las sombras un medabot los espiaba y decidió seguirlos a ver que iban a hacer. Al llegar vieron a rokusho con muchos malheridas y metabee dijo:

-viejo que te pasó- dice metabee

-lo que paso fue que- dice rokusho

Flash back:

-Vengo a retarte a una robo batalla rokusho- dice un misterioso

-¿quien eres?- dice rokusho

-Eso no importa pero quiero ver que tan poderoso eres- dice el misterioso

-lo siento pero yo soy pacifico- dice rokusho

-Eres un mentiroso yo te vi, Lo que me hiciste es imperdonable- dice al misterioso

-de que hablas- dice rokusho

-Usando tu robo fuerza incendiaste la casa donde vivía y mataste a mi meda guerrera juro que si sales de esta voy a perseguirte hasta que e ti solo quede polvo- dice el misterioso

-no se de que me hablas- dice rokusho

-Así que no te acuerdas eh mira este video cuando salgas del hospital- dice el misterioso

-que quieres decir con cuando salga…- dice rokusho Pero cuando iba a terminar la frase el medabot misterioso uso aturdidor sonico tan fuerte que le causo tanto daño que se desactivo tirando su medalla

Fin de flashbacks

-que horrible juro que si lo encuentro lo voy a aniquilar- dice metabee

-si pero lo que no entiendo es porque- dice rokusho

-mejor averigüémoslo veamos el video que el quería mostrarte- dice ikki. Para su suerte había un vhs dentro de la habitación y al poner el video veían:

Rokusho intentando darle a un medabot desconocido y no solo sino que agarro a su meda guerrera del cuello mientras decía:

-detente o tu meda guerrera muere- dice rokusho

-Espera esta bien destrúyeme pero no le hagas nada- dice el medabot misterioso

Rokusho uso su meda fuerza para darle al robot que lo acorralo que no solo lo traspaso a el sino que quemo toda la casa y después mato a la chica pero el medabot aunque estaba desactivado pudo presenciar todo por que tenia una caja negra.

Al terminar el video nadie podía creer lo que veía rokusho no solo había hecho eso si no que ese medabot se parecía mucho a metabee. En ese momento cuando el medabot misterioso supo que ya había visto el video uso la capacidad de curación para sanarlo. Cuando supo que estaba totalmente curado salto hasta la pared del hospital rompió la pared y entro en la habitación cuando rokusho lo vio dijo:

-¿que haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Y lo más importante de donde sacaste ese video falso?- dice rokusho

-No es falso mis circuitos de memoria pudieron ver tus patrañas y juro que voy a vengar a mi meda guerrera y eso jamás te lo perdonare- dice el misterioso

-pero no recuerdo haber hecho eso- dice rokusho

-rokusho tiene razón nosotros lo conocemos mejor que nadie el no haría algo Así- dice arika

-Ustedes no tienen pruebas pero yo si ustedes vieron el video y ahora juro que me vengare por lo que hiciste- dice el medabot misterioso

-si pero no entiendo algo ¿si eso de verdad paso como sigues vivo?- dice brass

-Mi cuerpo se puede reconstruir solo y volverse indestructible ante el ataque que fue usado para derrotarme. Así que es hora de robo batallar- dice el medabot misterioso

-está bien hagámoslo

Se fueron al parque para robó batallar. El réferi salto de un árbol y dijo:

-Esta robo batalla es entre rokusho contra… ¿como te llamas?- dice el referí

-me llamo magíster Nick magíster (Magíster un medabot tipo KBT especialidad misil aguja)- dice magíster

-muy bien medabots a robo batallar- dice el referí

La batalla comenzó y rokusho no atacó así que magíster aprovecho para atacarlo con misil aguja que impacto contra rokusho

¿Qué pasara con rokusho? ¿Magíster lograra llevar su venganza acabo? ¿Será verdad lo que dice magíster de que rokusho mato a su meda guerrera?

No se pierdan el próximo capitulo

Esta historia continuara

Perdón por haberlo echo corto y aburrido pero la próxima parte tendrá mas lucha y quizás solo quizás le ponga un poco de romance no se lo pierdan


End file.
